pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
1. "Vanessa Say's "That Does It" (Phineas & Ferb Savior Squadron, Parts 1 & 2): Vanessa (now going by Vee) has had enough of her father being evil and becomes Perry's sidekick. Meanwhile, Lawrince seems to be hiding something from the rest of the family. At the end, Lawrince tells of his cruel Brittish ex-wife Sarah Fletcher who had a daughter named Tiara who's at the same age as Candace. Songs: Well My Dad and I (a parody to Me Myself and I) sung by Vanessa, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (a Parody to Perry the Platypus), I'm Me. Original Air Date: October, 15, 2011 2. "Our Long Lost Brittish Sister" ("Phineas & Ferb Savior Squadron", Parts 3 & 4): The Flynn-Fletchers meets Tiara and her so-called family. Turns out that Sarah is married to Linda's cruel hustband Charlie. They decide to put Sarah and Charlie in court. They finaly have no jurys diction as the judge now claims that Tiara should live with the Flynn-Fletchers. Turns out that Tiara is the heroine the White Archer. Vee and Perry find out that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is plotting something...or so they thought. at the end Stacy scrapes her knee while talking to Candace on her phone in a roller rink and it turns out that she's a robot (Even she's shocked). Songs: Tiara Fletcher (Parody to Walt Disney's Tarzan's Strangers Like Me) sung by Candace, Elementary, America (Parody to Walt Disney's Aladdin's A Whole New World) NOTE: Tiara is seen every episode that come after this one. Original Air Date: October, 22, 2011 3."STA-C" ("Phineas & Ferb Savior Squadron", Parts 5 & 6): Still depressed after finding out that her parents were lying to her her whole life, Stacy comes to Phineas & Ferb to help her find out something cool about her robot side. She now has powers resembling the Blue Beetle Jaime Reyes of the DC Universe. Vee and Perry follow Dr.Doofenshmirtz's. At the end, Candace and Stacey find out that Jenny's a shapeshifter. Songs: Techno-Love (a parody to Evil Love) sung by Cultrane and STA-C (now spelt S-T-A-dash-C) Original Air Date: October, 29, 2011 4."Trust Two Ladies in Love" ("Phineas & Ferb Savior Squadron", Parts 7 & 8): Jenny knew she had to tell nobody because they wouldn't trust her. In order to cheer her up Buford does what he never thought he ever had to do: Negotiate Jenny about how to use her powers. Later, out of desparation and curiosity Jenny and Tiara kiss each other and learn how boys feel when their girlfriends kiss them on the lips. Vee and Perry continue to follow Dr.Doofenshmirtz. At the end, Candace discovers her Super-Stretching Powers. Songs: An I Kissed A Girl Parody sung by Jenny and Tiara, Trust Two Ladies in Love (A parody of In The City Of Love) sung by Jenny and Tiara. Original Air Date: November, 5, 2011 5."Elastica" ("Phineas & Ferb Savior Squadron", Parts 9 & 10): STA-C, Jenny as the Shiftress and Candace as Elastica are being trained for heroics by the Beak and the White Archer. Vee and Perry continue to follow Dr. Doofenshmirts. At the end, Meap and team Lightyear of Star Command crash land on Earth. songs: Candace Flynn (a parody to Batman: The Brave & The Bold's Grey & Blue), Bouncin' Around the World original air date: November, 12, 2011 6."Vee and Perry Need Help" ("Phineas & Ferb Savior Squadron", Parts 11 & 12): Meap and Team Lightyear tell The Beak, the White Archer, STA-C, the Shiftress, Elastica and Bufford that Mitch and Dr.Doofenshmirtz are working with Zurg. At the end, Isabella and Baljeet decide to become heroes and Vee becomes the 1st ever Earthling Space Ranger. songs: Let's Take A Rocket Ship to Space, My Ride from Outer Space, Shooting Star Milkshake Bar original air date: November, 19, 2011 7."Psychedelio and the Cheetah" ("Phineas & Ferb Savior Squadron", Parts 13 & 14 final parts): Isabella and Baljeet decide to become superheroes: Isabella with the Cheetah Shoes becomes the Cheetah and Baljeet with a Psychic helmit becomes Psychedelio. songs: Run Izzy, Run (a parody to Run Candace, Run), Cheetah (a parody to the Beak) original air date: November, 26, 2011 8. "Phineas & Ferb Musical Clipmas Countdown": Vanessa and Perry host in a Christmas-themed Musical Cliptastic Countdown. all 15 Phineas & Ferb Christmas Charols are listed from the least favorite to the most favorite with the Naughtyinator being # 15 as a parody to Impress My Professor as Dr. Doofenshmirts mentioned it but didn't sing it in "Phineas & Ferb Winter Vacation". original air date: December, 3, 2011 9. "Isabella Loves Phineas": Being tired of Phineas not noticing how she feels about him, Isabella immediately confesses in the morning and asks Phineas out. Dr.Doofenshmirtz invents an Embarassmentinator because of the many imbarrasments he had as a child. absent: Ferb (who's only mentioned when Phineas say's if Ferb asked Vanessa out to the same place at the same time, it would be a double date), Linda, Lawrince NOTE: Phineas asks Candace to drive them to their destination without her having her usual busting urge for the 1st time. original air date: January, 7, 2012 10. "Flashbacks": the future fversions of all the main characters of Phineas & Ferb (including Tiara) talk about the events of the best episodes in seasons 1, 2 & 3 . NOTE: The Funhouse version of Isabella in "Run Away, Runway" is her future self. songs: I Can Do Whatever I Want To, Little Brothers, Bouncin Around the World, Thank You Santa Claus, the extended version of Gitchee Gitchee Goo, Summer Belongs To You, Carpe Diem original air date: January, 14, 2012 11. "The Unbustables": '''When a amusement park ride made from a time machine that Phineas and Ferb made known as The Time Tunnel of Love short circuits, Candace and Jeremy find themselves stuck in the mid-1930/1940's! At first, they get arrested for crimes they didn't commit, but when two g-men inspectors who look like Phineas and Ferb find out that Candace and Jeremy aren't the crooks they're after, they ask Candace and Jeremy to help them find and arrest a gang of gangsters and gunmolls who not only do they do their usually rounds of robbing banks, robbing jewelry stores and other illgeal gangster hobbies, but they also kidnap children after they bust them known as "The Unbustables". It turns out that a Bonnie & Clyde-like duo named Candi and Jerry (who bear a similar resemblence to Candace and Jeremy) are the leaders of the gang, and they along with their gang are busting children for their creative exploits to their parents while kidnapping the children at night after they get busted and worst of all, forcing the children to use their creative skills for their own needs! (such as building casinos, night clubs, bars, abadon hotels and hideouts for other gangsters and gunmolls) Even their friends (who bear similarities to Phineas and Ferb's friends) have been captured! In order to save Inspectors P & F's friends and stop the Unbustables' Kidnapping Sprees and Crime Waves, Candace and Jeremy must infiltrate The Unbustables' Hideout in disguise as two new members wanting to join their gang while locating Inspectors P & F's friends and figuring out a way to bust The Unbustables! '''Side Plot: In the 1930's, Inspectors P & F's pet, Perrywinkle, is none other than Super Secret Private Eye Perry or Agent P.E.P. His mission from Commissioner Monogram is to stop a mad scientist named Dr. Doofenstein, who has developed an evil plot. It turns out that Dr. Doofenstein is trying to protect her daughter from being caught by the police because she joined a gang of kidnappers (The Unbustables), so created a teleportation laser beam known as the POLICE-BE-GONE-INATOR! He can fire his laser at any police station or prison and teleport them to wherever he wants! Can Agent P.E.P. thwart Dr. Doofenstein's evil plot while trying to stop the Unbustables Gang all in one day?! Songs: Some Jazz-themed songs, preferably songs in the style from 1930-1940. Air date: '''Depending on if this episode gets accepted. 12. '''Canderella: In addition to having a dream-based episode, like "The Wizard of Odd", this episode takes a spin off of a real fairy tale: Cinderella. With Candace portraying the leading character. Plot: One day, Candace was getting ready for a date at a fairy tale-themed high school dance that her boyfriend, Jeremy, is going to. Candace is going as Cinderella, but she can't seem to find her other glass slipper. Just then, Jeremy asks Candace to watch her little sister, Suzie, for a bit while he's out searching for his prince outfit. As usual, trying to prevent Candace from being with Jeremy, Suzie decides to make a big mess within the house. And when Linda discovers this mess, Suzie decides to pin it all on Candace. But when Candace tries to tell her mother that Suzie was responsible, Linda doesn't believe her and instantly punishes her by forbidding her to go out with Jeremy and to clean up the whole mess herself. But until Candace is ready to apologize for blaming Suzie and making a mess out of the whole house, Linda tells Candace to go to her room and stay there until she is ready. Once she was in her room, Candace begins to cry into her pillow because of the way she was treated. She truly felt like Cinderella, knowing that Suzie ruins her life and that her mother, Linda, didn't believe anything she tells her. While she was crying, Suzy decides to ask Candace's mother, Linda, to tell her a story to pass the time 'til Jeremy comes to pick her up. Linda decides to read the classic fairy tale, 'Cinderella' to pass the time. While Linda reads the story to Suzy, in Candace's room, Candace cries herself to sleep on her bed, as she begins to dream her own version of a Phineas and Ferb-styled dream of Disney's Cinderella with Candace as Canderella. Sub plot: Agent Perry the Platypus appears in the dream as well, but he has a woodsmen cap instead of his Secret Agent hat and he's named: Sir Perrywinkle the Platypus. But he's known as Sir Platypus. Prime Minister Mono-ster informs Sir Perrywinkle the Platypus that Duke Doofenshire (Doofenshmirtz) is planning to overthrow the king and to take over the kingdom. However, all he knows that whatever the duke has planned, he said he'll do it at 12:00 midnight! Can Sir Perrywinkle thwart the evil grant duke's plot to eliminate the king? Cast of Character Portrayers in reality and in dream sequence: Candace Flynn-Fletcher as herself/Canderella (dream) Jeremy Johnson as himself/Prince Jeremiah (dream) Phineas Flynn-Fletcher as himself/Phineas Mouse (dream) Ferb Flynn-Fletcher as himself/Ferb Mouse (dream) Iriving, Django Brown, Isabella, Fireside Girls as themselves/other mice (dream) Baljeet as himself/Royal Footman (he reads the documentation and also tries to put the slipper on the stepsister's feet, dream) Linda Flynn-Fletcher as herself Jack Johnson (Jeremy's dad) as King Jackson (dream) Suzy Johnson as herself/Suzette the Cat (dream) Buford as himself/Buford the dog (dream) Stacey Hirano as Fairy God Friend (dream) Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as Stepsister Vanessa (dream) Mandy Weaver as Stepsister Mandy (dream) Doofenshmirtz's unnamed ex-girlfriend (from 'Chez Platypus') as Stepmother (dream) Perry the Platypus himself (both real and in dream)/Sir Perrywinkle the Platypus/Sir Platypus (alternate version of Agent P, dream) Major Monogram as Prime Minister Mono-ster Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz as Duke Doofenshire (dream, but the king and queen usually call him Duke Doof) Songs: Problalby referenceing to the songs from the classic Disney's Cinderella film. But the Phineas and Ferb working song gets pitched a bit, to make it look like the song that the mice were singing from the original Disney's Cinderella film. Air Date: '''Depending on if this episode gets accepted. '''13. Paint Laser War: A wild adventure crossover that goes next after Marvel. It takes place after the events of the Savior Squadron series, and it is a 2013 film. Plot: Alfie Young (Matthew Broderick) is a penguin who stops Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy along in with supernatural Gary the Gadget Guy (Nick Backan), the inventor of the Elite Penguin Force. Meanwhile the scene shfts to the bacyard, and Phineas Flynn (Vincent Martella) sees paint lasers, and gives out an idea that is all about what is to be, the Flying Paint Laser War. Back in Club Penguin, G takes Alfie into a high speed submarine that looks like a ballistic missile. But it is actually a missile, as when they crash into a whale, in a slow mo before crashing, shifting scenes fast (whale, sub, and so on), and after the shifting, explodes. They did not get hurt because they were ejected in a giant and buoyant hamster ball, and it is controllable. But, they are too late! The Flying Paint Laser War has begun! Meanwhile, Alfie was early. He wasn't (late)! He gave Perry his pet collars and they were in control right away. In the middle of the fight, they make lots of extents that seem depicting lasers. The girls can dodge the lasers, and the boys can, too. Perry can talk now, and says time is up. He deactivates the hover shoes, and they walk away. Ending: Alfie writes the story on his IBM Letterman, while 3 guitar riffs in a row play. After those, he gets off his desk and says "Keep moving forward." After he says it, there is a lamp beside him, and he shuts it off. When it shuts off, there is a guitar strum. The credits instantly roll. Cast (bold: Club Penguin Characters, italic: does not speak): * Matthew Broderick as Alfie Young * Nick Backay as Gary and Perry's speaking voice * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus '''Songs:' Quirky Worky Song, Abort the Missile Air Date: To be accepted in 2013. Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes